disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light
|sponsor=China Pacific Insurance }} Ignite the Dream, A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light is a nighttime spectacular at Shanghai Disneyland in the Shanghai Disney Resort. Ignite the Dream unfolds on the park's castle, Enchanted Storybook Castle, similar to other hybrid-nighttime castle shows found at other Disney parks. The show features fireworks, water fountains, fire, lasers, projection mapping, and searchlights. The show’s story is centered on Mickey Mouse flying through the evening sky after discovering a magical spark that ignites his imagination. It will also premiere at Disneyland Park (Paris) under the name Disney Illuminations, as part of its 25th anniversary celebration . Show summary Mickey Mouse unleashes a spark of imagination allows him to journey across several Disney films onto Enchanted Storybook Castle (Shanghai)/Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Paris). Mickey is transported to three scenes from The Lion King. Mickey splashes down a waterfall that transports him underwater and into the sea, where he encounters Ariel from The Little Mermaid. The scenery transitions into the Great Barrier Reef from Finding Nemo, where Mickey is swept up into the waves of the East Australian Current. The waves lead him to a sunken pirate ship, where Mickey opens a treasure chest and uncovers a cursed Aztec coin. The disembodied voice from Pirates of the Caribbean is heard and a battle siege led by Jack Sparrow unfolds. In Shanghai version, Mickey is then taken to the Cave of Wonders from Aladdin, where he upons Genie, who performs "Friend Like Me". The sequence is followed by a montage of Mulan. In Paris version, Mickey will enter to the world of Beauty and the Beast. The balloons from Up appear across the castle, carrying Mickey high above into the stars as the Millennium Falcon flies across the castle and enters a frenetic space battle from Star Wars. Following that, the show depicts a climactic scene from Frozen with Elsa the Snow Queen and Anna. The show then concludes with a finale featuring a montage of scenes from the previously represented Disney films as well as Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Princess and the Frog, Cars, Toy Story, Zootopia, [[Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters Inc.]], ''Tangled, and Big Hero 6. Show soundtrack *"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella, show theme) *''The Lion King'' (rumored to receive a twin to Disney Dreams!) **"Circle of Life" (English) **"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (Mandarin) **"Hakuna Matata" (Mandarin) *"Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid, Mandarin) *"Fronds Like These" (Finding Nemo, Mandarin) *"He's a Pirate" (Pirates of the Caribbean, English) *Shanghai version **''Aladdin'' ***"Friend Like Me" (English; rumored to receive a twin to Disney Dreams!) ***"Arabian Nights" (instrumental) **''Mulan'' (Shanghai version) ***"Reflection (instrumental) ***"I'll Make a Man Out of You" (Mandarin) *Paris version **Beauty and the Beast *''Up'' ** "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (English) **"Main Title" **"March of the Resistance" *''Frozen'' (English) **"Let It Go" **"For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" **"Vuelie" *Reprise of "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" **''Cinderella'' **''Beauty and the Beast'' **''Sleeping Beauty'' **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **''The Little Mermaid'' **''The Lion King'' **''Aladdin'' (Shanghai version) **''Finding Nemo'' **''Mulan'' (Shanghai version) **''Frozen'' **''The Princess and the Frog'' **''Cars'' **''Toy Story'' **''Zootopia'' **''Monsters, Inc.'' **''Tangled'' **''Big Hero 6'' See also *''Disneyland Forever'' *''Once Upon a Time (fireworks show)'' *''Disney in the Stars'' *''Disney Dreams!'' and Celebrate the Magic References Category:Firework shows Category:Shanghai Disneyland entertainment Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Enchanted Storybook Castle Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Finding Nemo Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Aladdin Category:Mulan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Up Category:Pinocchio Category:Star Wars Category:Frozen Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Cars Category:Toy Story Category:Zootopia Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy